Crimson
by Kitsune no Rai
Summary: When she lost her best friend, she lost her meaning to live. Her downward spiral leads her to Giovanni's office. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Crying was all you ever heard in Lavender Town. That day was no different. I was in pain. Indescribable pain. She died. The one I had left. The one I cared about most. Is life supposed to be this cruel?

I thought life had happy endings. I see now that was false. I hated it. I hated myself for not doing anything.

Why?

Why did it happen? Was it destined to happen all along?

You were made to save me. You cared that much about me.

I remember when I first met you. It was in front of Verdanturf Town. We stared into each other's eyes and knew it was destiny when we met. You didn't even put up a fight. You went with me. You allow me to capture you.

As we got older, we grew closer. We still ate together, slept together, and we even battled together. I loved those days. Then I found out you could speak telepathically to me. Girl talk and laughter clouded those days. I was ...happy. That word seems so impossible now.

We even decided to go on a journey together. It was unfortunate when it happened. When we went to that quaint island. Why did we even go? I was to have fun wasn't it?

All until they showed up. Red and Black surrounded us. I was... scared. Were you scared too, my friend? Not that it matters now. We tried to battle them, but we lost didn't we?

We were defeated by that giant red pokemon.

He could have left us soaked. Wearing our own crimson.

But it wasn't enough for them. The group in red and black opened fire. Trying to fulfill their sick wishes.

You stood in front of me. I should have stood in front of you.

They were laughing as I rushed to your side. I didn't care. I wanted to join you. I begged them to shoot me sending me to the place you were about to go. They never did; all they did was walk away.

You stroked my face, smiling. That same smile that has been etched into my heart, mind, and soul ever since. I began to sob. You joined me seeing me cry. Like we were connected. You spoke to me. "You're safe. I'm glad," you said. I remember you could barely utter those words to me.

Even in the end you still cared. My world was shattered when you said those words, torn asunder. Your breathing began to slow even more.

Your final words on this earth, I refuse to forget.

"Anita, I love you."

You never gave me a chance to respond. You left me, closing your usually sparkling red eyes at me for the last time. I wanted you a part of me badly. I drank your crimson. I didn't care. My blond hair covered her face.

I muttered your name between my sips.

* * *

There I stood mourning your grave. I was broken. 

My disheveled appearance stood over her grave.

Would you have done the same thing if it were my tomb you was staring at?

I thought about burning your body, taking your ashes with me. I never did. I couldn't burn something so precious. Your blood was living on inside of me, and that was enough.

I thought about death so many times. I read in a book cutting myself helps to temporarily make the pain stop. It didn't. All it did was add on to the suffering. The thought of losing the blood I took from you hurt more than any physical pain.

Yet, I never wanted to forget the time we shared. I wanted to take those memories with me. It makes be wonder why I wanted to cut myself to begin with.

I went back to Kanto. I hated Hoenn. It was because of Hoenn that you died. No, not Hoenn, that was just the place. It was because of me, you died, me and my weakness.

I kept living with the guilt, the heartache. Every step I took hurt. I walked into the office of Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader. I had arranged a meeting a week prior to my arrival here.

"I assume you are Anita," was the first words he told me.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"What do you want?" I assumed he was disgusted with my appearance. Who wouldn't be? I smelled of blood. The two large bangs of my blond hair were always dipped in blood. Yes, your blood. My brown eyes looked dull and mournful. My clothes were ripped and bloodied and I had cuts on my wrists. My only possession was a large bottle that contained crimson colored contents tied around my neck. Yes, that was your blood too. I was 14. At this age, it is one of the greatest times in human life. Not for me.

"I want to be used. Make me into a destructive killing machine. I don't care what you have to do. Experiment. Remove. I don't care. I don't want to feel pain, hurt, anger, or any other useless emotion. The only memories I ask you to keep are the happy memories of Gardevoir and me. I want revenge. I want to be used to destroy Team Magma," I said stating my reason to be in his office.

All he did was grin at me. He grinned because he knew that he was going to take full advantage of me. I knew it too, but I didn't care. I fell on my knees and begged him to take me. He snapped his fingers.

"I agree," he answered.

I was grateful, grateful that I would feel no more pain or suffering. I was now just a tool now; as I wanted to be.

Two men took me away. They took me to the showers and told me to get in. I undressed myself after they left and stepped into the steaming shower. I stared at the wall in mental anxiety for what seemed like hours. I watched tiny drops of blood slowly come out of my hair. I noticed the blood began to stay a lot more since I first started doing this. I was glad my hair finally accepted your blood just like the rest of my body has.

As I stepped out of the shower, a black shirt and shorts were placed on the toilet seat. I put them on walked out. A woman waiting outside the door then guided me to the experiment room.

I was placed inside an orb filled with red water. Red. I still remember that day when I see red.

They did anything they wanted to me. I didn't stop them. As time went by, they said my power had greatly improved, but the experiments left my body disfigured. My facial features were the same, but now I have the beautiful tails of a Ninetails and my I.Q. rivaled that of any psychic pokemon, but my left arm was like a Pikachu's with retractible claws like Meowth and my legs like a Nidoqueen. My eyes had changed color now. They were brown, but now they were violet. They put a mirror in front of my imitation home so I could stare at myself. I hated my appearance. I hated my life.

But after all that I still felt all those human emotions. I hated that the most.

* * *

I had been experimented on for just over two months now. The scientist came in with one final experiment. They dragged in a girl around my age and stuck her in a similar orb on the other side of the room. All she had on was her underwear covered in a blanket. She was dead, but I couldn't tell how. 

The two scientists in the room said something inaudible and pulled a lever. All I saw afterwards was a flash. When I awoke from my slumber, I was on the other side of the room. They let me out of my orb and gave me some purple-framed glasses. They then instructed me to look at myself. I walked over to look at myself in the mirror. There were no signs of disfigurement on me. I immediately noticed this was the body that was just bought here a short time ago. I took a closer look at my new body. I now had purple colored hair that went down my back and red eyes. I loved my new red eyes. They reminded me of your's. My body looked as my age, 14. My body seemed more fit and athletic. I loved it.

"Your experimentation and body swap was a success," the scientists declared. I stared emptily at him and looked around my surroundings.

"Instead of staring at me, why don't you go get me some clothes," I yelled ready to kill them. They came back with a red sweatshirt and red jeans.

The men quickly and quietly left to go give their report, and I was alone again. I fell to the ground and began to weep. Team Rocket could never erase a person's emotions or memories. Man can never do that. I looked around the room. I turned to see my old self.

Warped. That was the only way I could describe former body.

My eyes widened and I began to sob again when I realized I lost your blood. Your lovely crimson blood. I yanked at my hair, hoping to smell or feel blood, but there was none.

I tucked my knees against my chest as I sat in the middle of the room. I began to hate my new body. I was not complete. Without your blood I knew I would never be complete. I looked across the room on a desk and saw a gun. I ran to it and pointed it at my head. I tried to pull the trigger, but my hand wouldn't comply. It forcefully dropped the gun. I reached for a knife on top of some papers to cut of the non-complying hand, but as the knife approached my hand the same thing happened. A loud clang was heard across the room.

It was then I realized the cold truth. I couldn't kill myself. I fell once again to the floor and cried as I did that day. I looked around the room and saw it. Your crimson. I dried my tears and ran toward the large bottle and drank out of it. I began to shed tears of joy as I realized it was indeed your blood. Your lovely blood I so yearned. I dumped some in my hand and placed it on two bangs that I separated from my new body's long hair. I kept repeating the process until I was calm again. I began to drink again hoping your blood would once again mix with my own.

I closed the bottle and fell again knowing that I would have to carry the thought of your death with me. I assumed I had the lifespan of a Ninetails. I knew I had plenty of time to thing about it. Over 1,000 years to think about it.

My body began to shiver. I walked upstairs ready to be used. Ready to be taken advantage of. Ready to be manipulated.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of my angst filled fic. I would like an advice given. For those wondering why Anita can safely drink Gardevoir's blood. Both body's blood types is AB. Therefore, she can drink blood with less risk as long as that blood doesn't contain any STD's or the like. If you are wondering why she chose Team Rocket instead of Team Aqua. Anita hates Hoenn, therefore she is not going to take part in any organization solely in Hoenn. Team Rocket was also thinking about expanding their territory into Hoenn, but Giovanni never acted on it. Anita coming could have offered him that chance. I hope that clears everything up. Thank you for taking the time to read. Anyway, the sequel is in the works. The name, Crimson Trust. 


End file.
